


Two Of A Kind

by LoveLikeWinter1



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: (kind of), F/M, Fluff and Smut, Loss of virginity (sort of), Oral Sex, PWP, Pining, Sex, Smut, SpiritsArePeopleToo, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 02:48:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10912755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveLikeWinter1/pseuds/LoveLikeWinter1
Summary: “Good,” Hawke purred. “Then tell me what you both want.”Justice didn’t need to ask: he could feel the encouraging ripples emanating from Anders' mind, could feel his host’s burning desire on his skin.“He wants..." Justice began, each word punctuated by a sharp intake of breath, his voice weak and shaky and embarrassingly needy. "We need…ah... More.”*****More kmeme shameless smut, inspired by a prompt asking for Justice developing his own feelings for someone, leading up to a loving, reassuring first time for him; chose Hawke, because Handers is life x)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have been unable to write anything but smut lately, and while I am ashamed at the amount of pointless smut, it has been fun!  
> Also this prompt was too good to ignore: we definitely need more Hawke/Justice/Anders stuff!
> 
> Orignal prompt: 
> 
> "Either while being bound to Anders, or somehow gaining his own form a la Cole, Justice begins to develop in his sexuality, wanting someone in particular in the flesh as well as spirit.
> 
> The end result being a ridiculously loving and reassuring first time for him."

Justice dreaded the night.  
He used to enjoy the relative freedom that sleep granted him as Anders’ mind drifted in dreams, deep within the hidden realms of the Fade. Those were the only times Justice could breathe the cool night air as if the body he inhabited was his own. He could smell, feel and hear the outside world as if he were a part of it, not merely a spectator, and would spend countless hours marvelling at this symphony of senses.

Hawke quickly changed that.  
She had come into their life, unannounced and unwelcome, soon growing confident enough to demand his hosts’ love. It was denied to her, naturally, yet she persisted: her sweet smiles and swaying hips could have broken a saint, and when Anders finally gave in, it was all Justice could do to retreat to the deepest corners of his host’s mind, appalled and frantic as the mortals appeased their sinful bodily needs.

She had broken his host, turned him towards futile needs of the flesh and away from the cause. Anders and Justice had argued the issue at length, the former relentlessly demanding respite as the latter clawed at their shared consciousness, angry and restless, fighting to make Anders _see_ , desperately trying to make him understand how this could only end in tragedy. But for all his might Justice couldn’t talk to Anders if not through confused images and distorted thoughts, echoes that rippled faintly through his host’s mind and were too often misinterpreted. Anders feared for Hawke, feared what he incorrectly took as a threat to her life, and the misunderstanding forced a divide between him and Justice.

Justice resented Marian for a long time. But Hawke fought with them, fought for them, and soon enough he found it difficult to despise her. She loved like she fought: wildly, heatedly, passionately. She would have planted a dagger in the back of the Maker himself to keep Anders safe. Justice’s hatred had become tolerance, which had quickly turned to sickening affection and the faintest hint of something else. Desire. Pride. Greed. He pined for what Anders had: the ability to touch and taste, bite and kiss and suck as Hawke writhed and whimpered under him. Every time the mortals joined Justice would thrash within Anders almost involuntarily, clawing to escape, desperate to feel Hawke’s skin against his own, but his host’s mind was too alert, too awake, and Justice would invariably get pushed back. Anders could not, would not trust him, not with Hawke’s life.

Sleep gave him an advantage. Anders’ mind was still, his thoughts blank as he slept besides Hawke, one arm slung protectively around her waist. Tonight was no different: Justice surfaced quietly, hesitantly, pushing his dreaming host’s consciousness aside until he could almost feel the warmth of Hawke’s skin under Anders' fingers. Her skin was scarred, but soft and impossibly warm and inviting. Justice twitched ever so slightly, fighting the urge to sink his teeth into the supple skin of her neck, to taste the saltiness of it and to suck until Hawke whimpered. It was a tempting picture: Justice inevitably felt a flush creeping up his body, unusual and unwelcome, warmth rushing through him like lightning and sharpening his senses until he shuddered against Hawke, whimpering as the soft sheets brushed against his half-hard cock. It was too much, and it was enough to bring Anders back. His vessel awoke in confusion, and Justice promptly let go of their shared mind, coiling meekly within his host, the familiar feeling of retreating within Anders’ mind slowly smothering his fearful fit. He could still feel the human’s panting breaths as he slowly regained control over his body and mind, could still see Hawke twitching next to them, stretching as her feline body bathed in dim azure light.

“Wa - Wassup?” Hawke slurred, her voice still thick with sleep, her face scrunched up in an expression that almost made Anders smile. “Isit the Templars? I’ll go shiv them.”  
  
“It’s nothing, love. Sleep.” Anders’ voice was calm and controlled, if a little shaken, in contrast to the chaos I their mind. Hawke yawned loudly, slowly turning around to face them as she rubbed her eyes vigorously.  
  
“What happened?” Marian asked, her bright blue eyes fixed on them. She looked curious and perhaps a little concerned, but despite the eerie blue light of the Fade spilling from her lover’s body her demeanor was calm, and there was no fear in her movements when she raised her hands high above her head, stretching like a cat. Anders sat up awkwardly, pressing his back to the cool wall and slowly steadying his breath. Justice caught Hawke’s glance as her eyes flickered towards Anders, following the sharp angles and smooth curves of his naked body all the way down to his cock. It was still partially hard, Justice knew, and there was something mischievous to the smirk that stretched Marian’s lips at the sight.  
  
“Can’t sleep?” She purred, lazily running a hand up his thigh, and something coiled deep within Anders. He exhaled sharply, twitching under her touch, but Justice’s fear and confusion still burned too deep within their mind.  
  
“Not me.” Anders breathed, gently intertwining his fingers in Marian’s. “Justice.”  
  
The spirit could taste the anguish in his host’s voice, could smell his fear that Hawke would recoil from him, from them, and for a moment the thought was almost overwhelming. She did nothing of the sort, however, sitting up straight and distractedly tracing the blue lines on Anders’ hand with her fingertips.  
  
“Oh? That’s new.” Marian answered. “Care to share?”  
  
“I’m… not sure.” Anders began, a frustrated moan escaping his lips as he rubbed his face. “Maker, half the time I can’t even understand what he needs, but this… This restlessness, it’s almost an obsession, and I can’t…”  
  
Anders paused and Justice felt his prodding: the human searched their mind, desperately looking for something, anything that could point him towards what had caused Justice to react so violently while he slept. The spirit gave him nothing, but there were recesses of his mind that he couldn’t shield from Anders: memories, faint thoughts and weak echoes that rippled through their being long after either of them had felt them. Justice flared defensively, but he had retreated too deep within his host to overpower him, and it was all he could do to cling to his thoughts and hope that the jabbing would stop.  
  
“It’s like he’s trying to shut me out, sometimes. Trying to shut out the whole world, except…” Anders swallowed hard as the realisation hit him. “Except for you.”  
  
“So, he want to spend more time with me?” Hawke offered, and Justice could tell that she was trying, really trying to be helpful despite her initial confusion.  
Justice hummed approvingly, warm ripples of contentment radiating through their consciousness: he couldn’t communicate with Anders through words, but he knew how to express simple concepts such as joy or fear, as long as his host was ready to _listen_.  
  
Something like that.” Anders said, brows knitting together in concentration. “But more, he’s… Restless. Twitching. Clawing. It is confusing, to him, but I think…”  
  
Anders turned to face Hawke. Justice could feel his concern, the hesitation in his voice almost palpable.  
  
“Maker, Hawke, I think... I think he wants you.”  
  
Justice quivered in anguish, snapping angrily at Anders’ mind: he could feel Anders’ thoughts rippling faintly through him, trying to soothe his restlessness. Images and memories of Hawke flooded him, and Anders' message was clear: Hawke had always accepted them; always loved them. She wouldn’t start despising them now, not because of this. Justice recoiled and eventually stilled, instead focusing his attention on Marian. The confession had apparently taken her voice, and she sat in silence, her lips slightly parted although no sound escaped from them.  
  
“You can’t be serious.” Hawke finally said, breaking the long, uncomfortable silence. Anders winced and Justice recoiled, fear clutching at them both until Marian let out a brief, breathy laugh. “I’m sorry, love, it’s just… I always thought he despised me.”  
  
“At first, maybe.” Anders agreed. “He disagreed, thought you’d be a distraction. I never thought he would… Perhaps my feelings have influenced him.”  
  
“Or perhaps he’s impressed by my Templar killing skills?” Hawke replied with a cocky smile, causing Anders to roll his eyes.  
  
“Having a serious conversation with you is impossible.” Anders admonished, although Justice could feel his amusement.  
  
“He fell for me; that’s unsurprising.” Hawke continued unabashedly. “I am irresistible, after all: dashing, charming, witty…”  
  
“Hawke.”  
  
“Alright, alright, I’m sorry.” Marian giggled as she raised up her hands in a gesture of surrender. “I did, however, expect Justice to… manifest in this relationship, one way or another. Isabela has asked about out “threesome” enough time to force me to consider what may happen.”  
  
“Remind me to have a chat with her.” Anders remarked dryly. “Marian, I can’t possibly ask you to…”  
  
“You’re not asking for anything; Justice is.” Marian shifted uneasily on the soft mattress, the silk sheets dancing on her skin as she pressed her body to Anders’ reassuringly. She was close enough for Justice to catch her scent: leather and steel, sea breeze and sweat. The smell of her caused Anders to stir, wrapping an arm around her to keep her close. “I guess what I’m trying to say – really badly -, is that I’ve always known Justice wouldn’t stand idly by forever. To be honest, I half-thought he might murder me in my sleep, or force you to leave. This… This I can work with.”  
  
“You can’t possibly be this casual about it.” Anders muttered complainingly. “We share a body, but he isn’t me.”  
  
“He is part of you. I can’t ignore that. Besides, I’d rather know what he wants than worry I might be forcing myself on him every time we make love. Look, I can’t guarantee I’ll be able to go through with this, but… As long as it’s alright with you, I can try.”

Justice could feel Anders think, could almost taste the hesitation in his mind, the sharp burn of confusion clutching at his heart.   
  
“He might hurt you.” The mortal finally said, his voice weak.  
  
Justice snapped bitterly. He knew, had always known that Anders didn’t trust him, wouldn’t trust him, but hurting Hawke was so far from his desires that the mere idea nauseated him.  
  
“He hasn’t yet.” Marian reminded him; she weighted her next words carefully. “It’s been months, and he has never been threatening. If he wants to be part of this, rather than see the relationship end... Perhaps we should let him.”

  
Justice stilled, prodding his host’s mind for signs of anger, or fear, and found none; there was confusion, still, hesitation, but Justice also found traces of a newfound trust. Curiosity, even. Sharing Hawke was not a concern, not truly: Anders’ memories of past experiences were littered with such experiences: no one had ever been his and only his, and he had shared his bed with several people on a number of occasions. Hawke was different, however, and Justice doubted his host would willingly share the privilege of her company with a stranger. Justice was no stranger, however, he was both a friend and a part of his soul, and slowly Anders’ hesitation began to crumble, and he nodded slowly.  
  
“You’ll still be there, right?” Marian inquired. She raised up nimbly to sit herself in front of Anders, crossing her legs before her.  
  
“I won’t be far.”  
  
“So, you’ll be… watching us?” Hawke chuckled, but there was excitement in her eyes, and a hint of desire. ”That’s… kind of hot.”  
  
Anders grinned and a heartbeat later Justice was freed.   
He heard himself growl as he painfully took hold of Anders’ body, while his host struggled to resist fighting the intrusion. Then there was warmth on his cheek as Hawke delicately cupped his face with her hand, and spirit and host both quieted under her soothing touch.  
  
“Hawke.”   
  
“Yes. Me. Hey.” Marian smiled awkwardly. They had barely ever spoken face-to-face, and despite her best efforts, Hawke seemed hesitant. “Are you okay? That looked painful.”  
  
“On this side of the Veil, I can only be freed when Anders loses control entirely.” Justice began, studying the pulsing blue light that danced over his skin. “It is an impulse: sudden, like the crack of a whip. The transition is seamless. To do it voluntarily, however… is different. Dragging myself to the surface, finding the right balance to avoid overwhelming my host... It is difficult.”  
  
“I suppose that makes sense.” Hawke nodded. “Still need to wrap my head around all that sometimes.”  
  
“Let me be clear.” Justice snapped, and Marian startled slightly. “I do not approve of this. The way you make him – us – feel, it is… A hindrance. A distraction.”  
  
Hawke winced at that, evidently at a loss for words, and Justice found it difficult to ignore the pang of guilt shooting through his chest.  
  
“It scares me.” Justice continued, more softly this time. “Desire… Desire is vain, worldly. Sinful. It belongs to mortals, demons and little else. Anders always says that he corrupted me: I am starting to believe it.” He raised his eyes slowly to meet with Hawke’s. He expected disdain; anger even, but found only hints of deep concern.  
  
“I’m sorry. If… If there’s anything I can do…”  
  
“Prove me wrong.” Justice pleaded almost desperately, his gaze fixed on Marian’s icy blue irises. “Show me that there is more to this than sin and guilt.”


	2. Chapter 2

Hawke leaned closer, ignoring Justice’s defensive snarl, and before he knew it her lips were on his. Not soft: chapped and scraped and rough, but so very Hawke. Justice’s breath hitched as Marian softly pressed her mouth against his own, gently sucking on his lips and parting them with a flick of her tongue. Justice yielded, and when Marian’s tongue brushed against his own she dragged a soft moan out of him. It was warm, impossibly so, and the eagerness of her movements was almost overwhelming. Justice reciprocated the kiss as best he could. His movements were awkward, he knew, and more than once his teeth scraped roughly against Hawke’s tongue or closed sharply on her lower lip. Her tongue danced and twirled, light movements that left him gasping for air, and made him painfully aware of how clumsy he was in comparison. He frantically prodded Anders’ mind, desperately searching for memories of the intimate moments he had shared with Hawke, but his host recoiled deep within, hiding the images from him. Justice broke the kiss suddenly, embarrassment burning on his skin as Marian raised an eyebrow.

“I am sorry. I have never… I do not know how.” Justice furrowed his brow. “Anders won’t help.”

“I should hope not.” Hawke chuckled, and Justice was almost offended, until she took his hands into her own and delicately planted a kiss on his forehead. “He can’t tell you what you like. Stop thinking so much, and just… Do what you want.”

So he did.  
Justice crashed his mouth against Hawke’s again, this time sucking her bottom lip into his mouth and gently tugging at it with his teeth. Marian let out an encouraging groan that shot straight to his cock and left him writhing against her. She was breathless when they parted, her lower lip slightly swollen and reddened by Justice’s ministrations.

“See?” Marian smiled. She wrapped a hand around the back of his neck and slowly leaned back, pulling him along until he stood on his elbows, hovering over her lithe frame. “Show me what else you want.”

Justice swallowed hard, weighing in Hawke’s words. His gaze flicked from her swollen lips to the soft skin of her neck, and then lower. Marian promptly kicked the silken sheets off her body, letting them fall unceremoniously to the ground, and Justice held his breath. Marian’s now uncovered breasts were small but perky, and her rosy, stiff nipples contrasted with the paleness of her skin. Justice lightly dragged his fingertips over her neck and downwards, hesitated, and froze. His mind was burning with excitement, yet he was unsure of how to proceed, and the novelty of it all was jarring. Panic started to get hold of him and he tensed, locking eyes with Hawke. Without a word, she smiled and grabbed his wrist, pulling it down towards her breasts and letting his fingertips brush against her skin.

“There.” She purred, writhing under him as his inquisitive fingers cupped the soft flesh. Justice gave a gentle squeeze, fascinated by the silken texture of her skin, and when he brushed a thumb over her nipple Marian inhaled sharply. Curious, Justice balanced himself on his knees and grabbed Hawke’s other breast, slowly rolling the stiff peak between the soft pads of his fingers. Marian groaned softly and Justice didn’t relent, nipping and squeezing both her nipples harder, until he dragged a sharp yelp from Hawke’s lips.  
  
Justice froze.  
  
“Did I hurt you?” He inquired, forcing his hands away from Marian’s breasts.  
  
“Only a little.” Hawke flicked her wrist in a dismissive gesture, and her smile seemed sincere, yet it didn’t dissipate the guilt and slight panic in his chest. Justice felt for Anders, frantically searching for feelings of anger or reprimand for hurting Hawke: instead he found his host to be calm and relatively quiet, save for the shared arousal burning on his nerves.

Justice was confused.  
  
“I apologise.” Was all he managed to say after a moderately long pause.  
  
“I can handle a little pain.” Hawke grinned as she propped herself up on her elbows. In a single, swift movement she set herself up, pushing Justice away until he stood on his knees before her. “It can be pleasurable.” She explained naturally, as if the concept of pleasurable pain was at all logical.  
  
“I do not understand.” Justice admitted. Without a word, Marian leaned in and kissed him. Each practiced twirls of her tongue made his legs twitch and his cheeks burn, and every now and again she would tug gently at his lower lip, earning a flurry of soft moans that Justice almost couldn’t believe had come from him. Marian sat a little forward, straddling his hips, until he could feel her sex brush against his now painfully erect cock: she was impossibly warm, and wet, against him. Self-consciousness be damned; he burned to defile her there and then, to claim her as her own as Anders had many times before. Justice hissed and Hawke growled in response, rocking her hips relentlessly until she dragged a broken whimper out of him. Marian smiled and stilled, fingers raking across his back. She was teasing, Justice decided, and the idea irritated him: he broke off from her unexpectedly, causing Hawke to growl disapprovingly.  
  
“What are you doing?” Justice snapped, confusion clawing at his mind. Hawke raised an eyebrow, grinned, and crashed her mouth onto his once more, playfully nipping at his lips until he broke off with an exasperated groan.  
  
“Helping you understand.” Marian breathed, as she resumed rocking her hips in a slow, steady rhythm. Justice whimpered plaintively, shuddering under her. Anders was as aroused as he was, Justice could feel him clearly, and the mingling of their burning minds was almost overwhelming. Then Hawke dived for his neck, teasing the sensitive skin with a trail of feather-light kisses that sent warm ripples of pleasure down his spine. Marian hummed approvingly when she reached the crease between his neck and shoulder, before biting down on his skin, hard. Justice yelped as a sudden shock of pain shot through him, violent and unexpected. There was something else too, jolts of raw pleasure that coursed through him as the pain subsided. Marian let go and pulled away for a heartbeat, just enough for Justice to catch a glimpse of the lust in her eyes, before sinking onto him again and sucking hard on the same sensitive spot. Justice snapped, crying out in agonising want. He felt Hawke quiver lightly against him before planting one last, delicate kiss on his shoulder.  
  
“Maker – _fuck,_ Justice.” Marian laughed breathlessly, gently rubbing a thumb over the bruised spot on his neck. “Little oversensitive? I’ve barely touched you, and I’ve got you howling.” Justice felt her grin against his skin.  
  
“It that an undesirable reaction?” Justice inquired, sincerely concerned, as he struggled to regain a steady breath.  
  
“Maker, no. You sound beautiful. Needy. Desperate...” Marian growled eagerly, punctuating each word with a slow roll of her hips. She let her hand fall to his thigh, and gave a keen squeeze. “ _Hot_. I love it.”  
  
Justice pondered her answer and, having decided Hawke was being honest, relaxed slightly against her. Marian gently pushed him back and laid herself down at his side, propping herself up on one elbow. Her free hand roamed over his chest, as her fingernails lightly raked the sensitive spots that made Anders’ body jerk and Justice moan helplessly. Then she reached for his cock, nimble fingers closing deftly around his shaft as Justice broke off with a loud groan. His fears shattered as Hawke tugged slowly: he wanted to thrust into her warm fingers, wanted to sink his teeth into her skin until she screamed. Reason be damned; if one day he’d have to pay the consequences of his weakness, he would. But for now, all that mattered was Hawke, the softness of her skin, the wetness of her sex, and the way she relentlessly dragged broken moans out of his lips.  
  
“I hope you don’t mind me asking, but… Is Anders still there?” Hawke inquired mischievously as she began moving her wrist, agonisingly slow strokes that made his cock twitch and his mind shatter. Justice grumbled, struggling to clear his thoughts enough to feel for Anders’ presence.  
  
“I do not mind. You – aah!” Justice groaned loudly as Marian’s hand closed around the tip of his cock, indulging in slow, circular caresses that left him panting against her. “You were his before I was yours. He has a right to be here.” Justice bit back a moan. “And yes. He does not feel you like I do, but that doesn’t mean he feels nothing.”  
  
“Good.” Hawke purred, giving a gentle squeeze at the base of his shaft before resuming her languid strokes. “Then tell me what you both want.”  
  
Justice didn’t need to ask. He could feel the encouraging ripples emanating from Anders' mind, could feel his host’s burning desire on his skin.  
  
“He wants..." Justice began, each word punctuated by a sharp intake of breath, his voice weak and shaky and embarrassingly needy. "We need…ah... More.”

“That’s what I like to hear.” Hawke purred, a contented grin stretching her lips. She gave one last, sharp tug before unwrapping her fingers from his shaft, and Justice growled complainingly at the sudden loss of heat and tightness around him.   
  
“So, is that what this is all about?” Justice grunted, a bitter snarl curling his lip. “Self-satisfaction?”  
  
Marian raised her eyebrows and chuckled, ever so softly.  
  
“You’re doing it again; thinking too much.” Marian straddled his hips again; Justice could feel her wetness against him once more, and he heard himself exhale sharply when she pressed her soft breasts against his chest.   
  
“Tonight…Tonight is about you.” She continued, her voice soothing as she planted a trail of soft kisses down his neck. “I want you to enjoy this.”  
  
Justice tensed, dwelling on Marian’s words. He had always considered the needs of the flesh as vain, and selfish, making use of someone else’s body to appease one’s most sinful wants. Yet there was nothing selfish in the way Hawke brushed a strand of honey coloured hair away from his face, gentle fingers caressing the stubble on his cheek in a way that was almost motherly. And how could the warmth of her lips against his skin be sinful, when each kiss tenderly placed on the crease of his neck sent warm ripples of pure pleasure down his spine?


	3. Chapter 3

Justice nodded, relaxing in Marian’s embrace and encouraging her to go on by gently squeezing her soft thigh. Hawke leaned back, wrapping her supple legs around his waist and sliding a hand between them, grabbing hold of his manhood. Marian gently positioned it so it was level with her entrance, and Justice couldn’t help shuddering as her warmth pressed against the tip of his cock. He felt his eyes widen, his body shaking with burning urgency as he fought against the urge to thrust wildly into her, focusing instead on the gentleness of her movements as she lowered herself slowly, moaning softly as she took him in until he was fully sheathed inside her. A whirl of burning-hot sensations overtook him: Marian felt incredibly tight around him, and Justice writhed plaintively, fingernails sinking deep into the feather bed, his back arching desperately in a bid to delve into her even deeper. Hawke held him in place, however, the weight of her legs on his hips preventing him from raising them.

“Marian, Marian, _please._ ” Justice pleaded, abandoning all restraint as he panted against her skin, writhing and mewling and silently begging for more, please, more. Hawke let out a soft, encouraging moan and nodded, giving a slow roll of her hips as she ground against him.

Marian kept bucking her hips, letting his cock slid in and out of her, the heat and tightness of her entrance leaving him shuddering with each thrust. She quickly built up a steady pace that took the words away from him entirely, leaving him tugging desperately at the sheets beneath as he uselessly fought to repress each broken whimper that Hawke mercilessly dragged from his lips.

“That better?” Hawke’s voice had dropped to a low growl; she sounded eager, and needy, yet Justice also heard the sincere concern in her tone, the desire to please him, and only him, tonight.

“Nnng – I – ah…” Justice found himself too caught up in his pleasure for words, so he simply nodded his approval, and Marian’s moans became louder, a sinful litany of senseless words, her shaky voice calling to him, to Anders, to the Maker.

Each roll of her hips became agony as they ground desperately against each other, their bodies taking over in frenzy. Hawke’s voice broke in a low, drawn-out moan and Justice snapped, feeling his release burning on his nerves. He kissed her, urgently, desperately, as his hips began moving on their own accord, thrusting frantically into her.

He was close, he knew, so close, yet he was held back seconds before his climax: Justice gasped and thrashed as cold fingers wrapped around his mind, keeping him from finding his release. _Not yet,_  the intruder seemed to say, and Justice’s mind was invaded by images of Marian finding her own pleasure, shaking and screaming as she came undone under him. His own pleasure needed to come after, he realised, yet frustration still clouded his senses. Justice groaned at the sudden intrusion, and tried fighting it. All of a sudden he didn’t care that he was being selfish: he needed to come, needed it so badly, but Anders wouldn’t let go and Justice was left whimpering against Marian as he pulled out of her sharply.

“It’s okay; let him go.” Marian’s gentle voice brought him back to his senses somehow, and Justice looked at her in confusion, before realising that it was Anders she was talking to. The human hesitated for a few moments before releasing Justice from his hold.

“I am sorry.” Justice apologised once he regained control of his mind. “That was… I was being… _Selfish_.” He spit out the last word like venom and felt his cheeks burn with embarrassment: he’d been so concerned about Marian’s true intentions that he hadn’t realised he was the one being inconsiderate of her needs.

“It’s alright.” Marian whispered sweetly, gently twining her fingers into his.

“Would – would you rather have Anders back?” He was painfully aware of how shaky his voice was, of how insecure he sounded, yet Justice didn’t care much. He had made a mistake, one he didn’t care to repeat, even if it meant letting his host take over and finish what Justice couldn’t.

“Oh, I will have him back.” Marian sniggered, looking Justice in the eye as she pressed a finger against his forehead. “And when I do, I’ll be sure to let him know how very ill-mannered that was.” Hawke had raised her voice by then, as if trying to reach someone far away. “You hear me, Anders, love?”

Justice felt Anders nudge his consciousness almost apologetically.

“He was trying to help.” The spirit interjected. “I am glad he did.”

“Well, I’m not.” Hawke rolled her eyes as a smile tugged at the corners of her mouth. “You are insecure enough without him adding to it.”

Marian pressed her lips to his delicately as she wrapped a hand around his neck. She pulled him in closer as Justice reciprocated the kiss until Hawke hummed approvingly against him. His mind was calmer now, the urgency that seized him earlier replaced by clarity: Justice had watched Anders do this before, several times, and although he doubted he could mimic his gestures to perfection, he could at least try.

“Will you let me try again?” Justice asked, letting the soft pads of his fingers slid down Hawke’s chest to softly pinch one of her nipples, rolling the stiff peak between his thumb and forefinger until Hawke let out an encouraging groan.

Marian nodded silently, smiling as Justice crawled on top of her until Hawke was lying on her back, pinned down by his own weight. She looked almost vulnerable, and although Justice knew she would still be the one leading him, there was something about the illusion of dominance that made him grin wolfishly. He kissed her neck, gently at first, then nipped sharply at the sensitive flesh, alternating biting and sucking as Marian had done to him before.

“Mmmh…” Marian let out a long, shuddering breath that Justice took as an encouraging sign.

Ignoring the urgent ache pooling in his groin, Justice kept kissing Hawke’s soft skin, trailing all the way down to her belly. Marian gasped when he playfully nipped at her hip, and Justice watched approvingly as she arched her back to meet his lips when he pulled away. He denied her, instead crawling all the way down until he was kneeling between her thighs. Justice slowly parted them to reveal her cunt: Marian was still wet, desperately so, and she shuddered when Justice tentatively brushed his hand against her sex, all the way up to where her lips met, the way he’d seen Anders do before. He was rewarded by a sharp groan when he found the sensitive nub of her clit, and Marian’s hips jerked up when he pressed softly against it.

“Yeah… There…” Hawke’s toes curled into the sheets, and she yelped when Justice took his finger away, only to replace it with his mouth. His tongue darted out, lapping hesitantly at her dripping folds, and Justice gasped as he took in the taste of her, salty and bitter and sweet.

“Tell me what to do.” He asked softly, trailing gentle kisses up and down her lips, all the way to her inner thigh.

“Start slowly.” Marian ordered, and Justice obliged. He let his tongue flick against her clit, slow, steady swipes that caused Hawke’s thighs to twitch deliciously under his touch. At her command, his tongue circled and pressed down on the sensitive nub in turns, and Marian’s soft moans became louder, her breath short as she instructed him to quicken his pace gradually. Justice dragged a broken whimper out of her, followed by a soft moan and a sharp yelp: Hawke was visibly shattering under him, hips bucking sharply against his tongue, and she sounded so perfectly desperate and overwhelmed when she gasped his name.

“Is that good?” Justice inquired, although he barely needed an answer. He did, however, want to coax Marian into talking, longed to hear what she would sound like when brought to the absolute brink of pleasure.

“Ah… fuck…” Hawke muttered and Justice hummed approvingly, sweeping the very tip of his tongue against her clit, barely touching her yet earning another sharp groan. “Yes, please, that’s… _So_ good.”

Justice smirked proudly, giving a few more light strokes before pulling away from her. Hawke was breathing sharply, her eyes fluttering shut as Justice kneeled between her thighs. She helpfully pulled up her legs until they rested on his shoulders, whimpering and pressing her slick entrance against his painfully hard cock with a soft shudder. Justice slid into her effortlessly, teasing her by pulling away after barely giving her half his shaft. Hawke grunted complainingly, raising her hips until he was fully sheathed into her once more. Justice groaned and Marian moaned as he drove himself in deeper, then out again, pounding into her and gripping her thighs hard until his fingernails dented the pale skin. Marian cried out, a broken cry of pure need, and Justice revelled in the way her body shuddered and twitched and thrashed as Hawke lost herself in a fit of pure pleasure.

“Are – ah – are you…” Justice began, barely able to speak as his breath hitched in his throat, each thrust of his hips harder and deeper than the previous as he chased his release.

“Yes.” Hawke whined, gripping his hips hard and dragging him deeper inside her until they were grinding against each other, each slow roll of his hips causing Marian to moan sharply. “Yes, please, just like that.”

Justice obliged, rocking his hips in a slow rhythm while fully sheathed into her, grunting as the base of his cock ground against Marian’s clit, feeling her tightening around him as she reached her climax.

“Oh, fuck, Justice…” Hawke came hard against him, throwing her head back as waves of pleasure made her body shake and shudder. Her inner walls clenched around his cock, pulsing, and Justice finally shattered with a loud growl as white-hot pleasure burned his mind, thrusting into her as he rode out his climax, not slowing until Marian’s loud moaning quieted and her eyes opened again. Justice gave one final, deep thrust, before collapsing on top of her, kissing the sweat-slicked skin of her neck and giving a low, pleased rumble as he tasted the saltiness of it.

“Was that satisfying?” He finally asked Marian as he rolled off her, hearing the catch in her breath as she struggled to steady her voice.

“Hmmm. Yes. Definitely.” Hawke purred with a smile, lying on her side facing him and lazily wrapping an arm around him.

Justice felt for Anders: the mortal's mind was calm, and Justice was glad to find Anders was happy to let him stay with Marian a little longer. Her hand now laid splayed over his back, rubbing and caressing and holding him as if he were her true lover, and not a spirit of the Fade inhabiting Anders' body. Justice let himself relax in her hold, slowly melting into the soft mattress: Hawke had been his rival, his obsession, but right now she was home, and he never, ever wanted to leave.


End file.
